More commonly, non-traditional high temperature composite materials, such as ceramic matrix composite (CMC) and polymer matrix composite (PMC) materials, are being used in applications such as gas turbine engines. Components fabricated from such materials have a higher temperature capability compared with typical components, e.g., metal components, which may allow improved component performance and/or increased engine temperatures. However, forming accurate and precise features, such as embossments, countersinks, counterbores, and the like, in composite components without weakening the composite material can be difficult. For example, such features typically are machined in the composite component after processing, which often requires additional composite material to provide an adequate machining area and cuts through layers of the composite material.
Improved methods and assemblies for forming features in composite components would be useful. In particular, methods and assemblies allowed formed in features of composite components, rather than machined in features, would be desirable. Formed in features of composite components may result in stronger composite components, as well as reduce the amount of composite material required to form a component, which may reduce labor and material costs.